Rei: A New Kind Of Princess!
by Osane
Summary: A new kind of princess! Rei is a talented young lady, she can sing, dance, she’s the number one master of ALL martial arts in ALL the world. Only problem, Rei is engaged with a king who killed her sisters. Prince Zuko finds her and rescues her.
1. Rei

Telepathic Message-- 'Thoughts' >New Place or time

NOTE: I do NOT own Avatar!

"REI! REI!" yelled the guard, Chu.

"What is it Chu?" Rei asked innocently. She was brushing her elbow length black hair. It had red tips, for today, she was dressing as a Fire Bender.

"Princess Rei, stop fooling around! If the king finds you, he'll KILL you!"

"Not before the wedding at least." She applied red eye liner, it seemed a perfect match for her dark maroon eyes. 'I don't want lipstick XP'

"Rei, I wish I was pretty like you." Chu said that with such self-loathing it sent a chill up Rei's spine.

"Stop that right now! You're beautiful and you know it!" Rei put on some earrings in the shape of crescent moons.

Chu was self-conscious about her looks. She wanted to badly to be like Rei, talented and beautiful, kind and wise...if only her fate wasn't to die in three days, she and Rei would've made such great friends. Rei wasn't at all like the other girls that Chu knew. Rei was kind, honest, pure, and selfless. Chu was a year younger than Rei. Chu was 14, strong, pretty, but also kind of scary (the self-loathing) A new guard came up behind Chu. His name is Kai.

Kai loves Rei. Kai is 19, he didn't seem to pay much attention to Chu when she asked what was going on, "Princess Rei! Fire benders have some on to our shore! The king needs you to go greet them right away!"

"Yes, thank you Kai." Rei ran into the castle and dressed in a maroon dress with bright red streaks on the edges. Rei was a C34 with a small waist, she had grand curves, stunning legs, a beautiful smile, and to top it all off, a marvelous personality. "Teleport!" As soon as she said this, she appeared at the shore where the Fire Benders had arrived.

Prince Zuko got off first with General Iroh, the his men. Rei had never seen such a small crew of Fire benders, but either way, she had to greet them, or another beating tonight.

"You must be the Fire Benders. Prince Zuko and General Iroh, very nice to meet you all." After Rei said this Prince Zuko blushed (didn't seem like it from the way he put his face in) and General Iroh got an idea about how to get Rei to join them.

"Hold on to my hand Prince Zuko, General Iroh, and the rest of you, join hands with them." Everyone did as they were told, "Teleport!" And they were at the castle. "Welcome to King Bui's castle. Make yourselves at home."

"Ah, excuse me young lady, what's your name?"

"Oh, my apologies! I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Princess Rei, King Bui's fiancee."

"Fiancee, huh? Zuko! Come here a second!" Prince Zuko walked towards his uncle. "Prince Zuko, this is Princess Rei, King Bu's fiancee."

"Pardon me for not introducing myself earlier, Prince Zuko." Rei bowed respectfully at the prince, just then, she heard the voice that gave her the creeps just by hearing even the slightest tone of it.

"Rei! Honey! Come here and give me a kiss my sweet little, princess, you beautiful little-"

"Uh! Bui! Honey bun! Meet our guests!"(Rei's faking.)

"Ah, the banished prince, Zuko, how very nice to meet you."

"Likewise. --"

"Rei, have you introduced yourself yet?"

"Yea.."

"Very well then, Let the feast begin! General Iroh! Come sit next to me! Prince Zuko, sit next to Rei."

King Bui sat in the biggest chair at the longest table any of the Fire Benders have ever seen. To his left was General Iroh, the his right, Rei with Zuko right next to her. The others were sitting in any other place. "Rei!" King Bui said, "Entertain us with your songs."Rei pouted, and the asked her self how he knew that she could sing.

"Fine." Rei stepped up to the stage where all the instrument and their players were. Rei sat at the piano and played a song called For You (does not exist), "My happiness was overwhelmed when you smiled, your smile makes the day brighten, far from the sun filled days that lie in sleep. Waiting with glee for the spring, when the blossoms will bloom, reborn again, knowing there's more beyond the suffering of today...And although the scars of yesterday remain, you can live as long as your heart believes...You can't be reborn again, although you can change...Let's try our best, always...As though waiting for a sign, I wait peacefully for you...only you...This barrier that keeps us apart will not exist for long...for you...I will wait forever...I watched the flowers that we planted together grow and grow, like the love that I have for you...amazing that it will never fade...For you...let's stay together forever..."

The crowd cheered and Rei stood up and took a bow.

"Rei that was marvelous!" King Bui said.

"Thanks, my brother told me to sing it when–"

"One more princess!" yelled Bui.

(I took this from Rumiko Takahashi, ish not mine ; )

"_YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- _Frolicking love is a carp in a pond. _YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- _The sea bream of my heart wants to be embraced! Without understanding even the reason, Ranma, Ranma, it's getting dark. Ever since I met you, Ranma, Ranma, fighting about one thing or other, it's the _fin de sicle_! Why don't you say "I love you" more quietly? Whenever we compete, I become a shrew too! Without even ringing the bell, like a gentle breeze, you just settled into the one-room apartment of my heart. It's annoying, but ...just for tonight, it's okay (...until tomorrow, it's okay)_. YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- _A dancing kiss is a garfish in the sea. _YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA-_The horse mackerel of love is the secret ingredient! Every time you stare at me, Ranma, Ranma, I get dizzy Looks like it's becoming love. Ranma, Ranma, time out, time out, let's be friends! Wooed with such force, I fled the city of stars. The date I've dreamt of is turning out to be a marathon! Even an itchy _maerchen _is an aphrodisiac to a maiden.I want to be wrapped up in your gentleness I'm joking, but ...my heart's becoming transparent(...someday it'll be transparent). Every time you stare at me, Ranma, Ranma, I get dizzy. Looks like it's becoming love, Ranma, Ranma, my friend.Without understanding even the reason, Ranma, Ranma, it's getting dark. Ever since I met you, Ranma, Ranma, fighting about one thing or other, it's the _fin de sicle_!"

After this she went and played Solo Violin, the piano, and the flute. The flute was in honor of her home, her REAL home, the Land Of The Impure. The Violin was in honor of her sisters who were killed by King Bui. And finally the Piano was in honor of her brother. Her long lost brother. Rei never knew her parents. The wolf, Haru, who took her in told Rei that they just threw her at at her feet and ran off. But they weren't her real parents either.

Prince Zuko was captivated by her eyes. They were so unique, none like he'd ever seen. Then Zuko oeverheard his uncle ask King Bui, "What kind of bender is she?"

"She's a sort of Avatar. She bends Water, Earth, Fire, _AND_ Air. Rei also has telekinesis, ESP, and the power of telepathy. She can control you without her even moving a muscle."

"So, how much for her?"

"Well, I'm gonna kill her anyways, if Rei falls for your nephew then OK! She's yours."

Prince Zuko was shocked (though he as always, didn't show it.) -Nice huh?--What? Who is this?--Oh, I'm sorry Prince Zuko, this is Rei. Meet me outside in five minutes.--

In the Garden

"Hello Prince Zuko...I'm glad you came..."

"Why did you call me out here?"

"Prince Zuko, I want you to take me with you. King Bui is going to kill me, please Prince Zuko!" Rei clung to his arm, in tears. Prince Zuko pulled away and said, "Fine! But you have to follow everything I say!"

Rei hugged Prince Zuko, "Thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU!" Then She gave him a quick kiss his cheek, Prince Zuko blushed. Hehe! Rei was 5 inches shorter than this guy!

King Bui watched this and saw the kiss. "She's your General Iroh!"

"Hurray!"


	2. Learning

Rei went back in the castle after the party. She seemed a bit off as she stared at the moon.

"What are you thinking, Rei?" asked Prince Zuko, startling Rei.

"Oh, you followed me after all?" Rei smirked.

"Yeah, what are your thoughts?"

"I'm recalling a moment in my past, something strange..." she stayed silent for about 5 minutes.

"Rei?"

"The moon shines as do your eyes. Your eyes, brighter than it's radiance. Radiant movements that make even the stars curl up in envy. Dear sister, never change...although you may grow into the young woman I hope you to become, never change. Wise beyond explanation, mature, sweet, and caring...To escape this dark time...never change...Rei always remember the song...Sing it only when–"

"REI!" King Bui yelled at the top of his lungs.

She sighed,"Be right back Prince Zuko, the king wishes to see me." Rei gracefully walked away."Yes, King Bui?"

"Rei! I have some tragic news."

"Oh?"

"You're going to travel with General Iroh and his nephew from now on."

"That's bad new–Uh! I mean, oh how tragic."Rei gave away one of those fake smiles.

"Yes, I know, you're leaving tomorrow."

"YES," She cheered, "–I mean, ok. I'll go pack my bags." Rei raced up to her room and glomped Zuko. "Prince Zuko! Get to travel with you!"

"Uh, that's great! Now can you get off of me?" Zuko is obviously not used to girls on top of him.

"Oh! My apologies, Prince Zuko!"Rei blushed as she got off of him. The very thought of not staying with King Bui for the rest of her life made her happy.

"Start packing then, bring everything from your clothes to your bed."

"Right away, Prince Zuko!" Rei got out a beige, small bag, She put in all her clothes, weapons, trinkets, and her entire bed.

"How can ALL THAT fill in that tiny bag?" Zuko listened to himself and told himself not to do that again.

"Ah! I guess I should explain. It's an enchanted bag, not matter what you put in it, it won't get bigger or heavier. Everything is in a personal space in some far away dimension. You only have to put something in it once and it will stay there for all eternity. Um, sort of cloned for whenever you need it. So if I want food, I just have to put my hand in this bag and take it out, even if I didn't recently put some in. But see, if you look in it, there's nothing there at all."

"That's handy."

The next day

"Goodbye my love!" yelled King Bui.

"Yeah whatever!" Rei rolled her eyes, "Goodbye, Chu, I'll miss you. You too, Kai."

Chu waved sadly, "We aren't meant to see each other again. Goodbye , Rei." Chu's brown hair seemed to reflect her hazel eyes, she looked so depressed that it made Rei try to reassure her that she wasn't gone for good.

"I'll write to you and Kai whenever I can!"

Kai stood there and said, "Goodbye.."Rei waved and turned toward the Fire Nation ship,"My love.."

"Prince Zuko! How are you this morning?"

"As good as I'll ever be. Come on, I'll show you to your room." Zuko showed her through halls and halls, though Rei was getting dizzy, she memorized every path. "Here we are." Zuko took her into a blank room. The walls were a dull maroon color, the only thing in this room was some dust.

"Thank you Prince Zuko! It was very kind of you to give me my own room!" Rei smiled and Prince Zuko immediately turned around and walked away. "Now to start in this room. PAINT FIRST!"

Meanwhile, Prince Zuko was walking back and forth in his room, 'Why can't I get her out of my mind? She smiles and it makes me want to make her even happier...I can't fall in love with her either, the only reason I let her come here was so that she could help me capture the Avatar...But.. Then what were those thoughts of MARRYING her? Well, no matter how I truly feel...I have to forget these feelings...' Prince Zuko began to meditate but then thoughts of Rei came to him, "Thank you Prince Zuko! It was very kind of you to give me my own room!" 'Rei...'

"Whew! I finished with setting the paint! Now to dry it..." Just then Prince Zuko came in, "Air!" Just as Rei said these words, she Air Bended and the walls were dry. Rei smiled.

"You're an AIR BENDER?" Zuko asked, surprised to learn of this.

"Uh–Yeah!" Rei replied, trying to hide the other things she can bend.

"No, you're not just an Air Bender, you're a Water, Fire, AND Earth Bender. I heard King Bui speak of this. What's more, you look more like a Fire bender than anything else."

Rei frowned. She wanted to have at least one person think that she can only bender one thing. Apparently Prince Zuko not only knew she was an Avatar-like girl, but that she was a MASTER at bending. "Prince Zuko, I need to finish my room, can we speak about this some other time?"

Zuko nodded.

"Thank you."

3 hours later...

"FINISHED!" Rei yelled. Everything was perfect in her eyes. In the center was her bed.. It was a lilac color with her name written in blue(for water) and then maroon petals(for fire) and white(for air). On her pillows were pink petals with a leaf (for earth). To the left of her bed was a chest where she kept all of her treasures (shells, pictures, Chu's letters, Kai's gifts, poems.)

Zuko came in, "Rei! I need your help!" He held Rei's hand in his, "I need you to capture the Avatar."

"WHAT! The **_Avatar_**? Are you nuts?"

"Listen Rei," Zuko held her by the waist, "He's only a little boy, I think you can catch him."

Rei pushed him away, she looked a bit angry, "Prince Zuko, if he's only a little boy, I think that the **prince** of the Fire Nation can get him."

"Hm, yes, but I need you. Put this on,"Zuko handed her a Fire Nation suit, "It was my mother's. Please, do this for me..." Zuko left. Rei was unsure, but put on the suit. She frowned at the fact that the waist part was a hem bigger than **_her _**waist. 'The belt should fix that...'

Rei walked out to where Zuko was, she couldn't help but notice that all eyes were on her.

"Rei, can you get up to that Flying Bison over there?" Zuko pointed to the big fluff ball up in the sky.

"Yes...FLY!" Rei lifted off the ground, she was levitating over the ground and took off toward the bison.

**Nothings happening so far, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter. You've learned something about Rei today, she's SO much better than the Avatar XD**


	3. Quarrel

Rei flew up toward the figure to find that it was empty. Rei looked confused, wasn't that Avatar boy supposed to be on it? "Excuse me, bison, what's your name?"

The strange bison yawned.

"Ah, I see. Are you going to get your owner?"

He yawned again.

"Really? Tell me all you know about them." Rei positioned herself on the saddle, Prince Zuko was close by on the ship. She hoped she was doing the right thing, but how could she know? She could read his mind and see what he's thinking, but that would make her meddlesome. The bison landed on an island where a strange little boy with an arrow on his head came running up to it, as well as a boy with a boomerang, and a girl.

"Hey Sokka!" yelled the boy, "There's a cute girl here!"

The one called Sokka stared at Rei, "Aang, right?"Rei asked the boy with the arrow on his head, "You're Appa's owner right?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah–Hey! How'd you know mine and Appa's name?"

Rei smiled and petted Appa, "He told me."

"HEY!" yelled Sokka, "You're a Fire Nation spy!"

"Sokka! I thought you knew that I would never go so low as to work for someone else! I told you so at the village." Rei smirked.

"...Rei!" Sokka remembered her, the girl he fell in love with before Suki, "It's been so long!" Sokka hugged her.

"HEY! HANDS **OFF!**" yelled Zuko, while pushing Sokka away from her.

"Prince Zuko!" Rei glared at him, "He's my friend! Don't push him around like that!"

"What do you mean don't push him around like that? He shouldn't be touching you!"

"Now, Prince Zuko," said Iroh, "Don't provoke anger."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SHOULDN'T BE TOUCHING ME?" Rei continued.

"EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!" Zuko yelled.

"Oh! Yeah! Like you're one to talk, holding my **hand _and _waist! **Honestly Prince Zuko, with all do respect, you aren't one to talk in this situation!"

"Uh, Rei," started Katara, "why are you with **_him_**?"

"Katara..."Rei began, "he saved me from death."

"Well why are you two fighting like you're a couple?" asked Aang.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" yelled Zuko.

"Excuse me, I think Aang here knows that!" Rei protested.

"Oh, I see. **_One _**guy isn't enough for you?" Zuko accused Rei.

"Huh? What do you mean _One Guy_?"

"You know quite well what I mean! Let me guess, they take turns at you?"

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh yelled shocked at his nephew.

"What are you getting at? Are you saying I'm a–?" Rei began.

"YES I AM! Who knows, maybe you sleep with all the other guys on this ship as well."

"What do you mean? Unlike you, I still have my virginity!"

"Ch, who knows if you're telling the truth."

"Well I am, unlike you, who lost **_his _**virginity to a **BULL MACHINE!**"

"**WHAT?**"

"NOW YOU TWO!" Iroh had had enough, "Stop arguing or I'll **force **you to sleep together."

Rei and Zuko had stopped arguing.

"What's this about virgeenitity?" asked Aang.

"Aang, how old are you?" Rei was confused.

"**SEE! **She needs to know so she can–" started Zuko.

"Zuko! You're going to have to sleep with Rei." Iroh was annoyed, Rei was about to protest but he held up his hand so she wouldn't even begin.

Rei sighed, she looked off into the distance, she couldn't help but overhear Iroh dishonor Zuko. Rei found this island somewhat familiar. She calculated that the island was over 100 miles long and 7, 835 miles wide.

5 hours later

The Avatar crew had gone to sleep, Rei forced Zuko to not try anything funny while she's watching. Rei sat near the ocean. Rei felt very comfy here, she wrote a waka;

Though I am from the dark

there is something misunderstood

My eyes glowing from the radiance

of the moon.

Prince Zuko watched her write this and sat down next to her, "Hey...Rei."

"Prince Zuko..."

"Listen, I'm sor–"

Just then an ominous wolf demon came and took Rei, "See ya later loser!" He yelled.

"REI!" Zuko woke his crew, "Don't just stand there! After that thief!"

He had gone off with Rei. That bastard took off with **Rei! **Not just **any** girl. Who did he think he was? 'He won't get away with her! No matter what! I **will **kill him!'

Rei had stopped, she was a bit dizzy, she shook it off and looked at her surroundings. The boy who had stolen her looked about 17. He had brown hair and golden eyes. "Ah, so you're awake. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jiro, from the Northern Wolf Clan."

"Wolf..Clan? A clan of wolf demons? You mean..this is The Land of the Impure?"

"Sure is, you're the long lost Princess Rei. Your brother and sisters have been searching for you a LONG time. They'll be back in a couple of weeks, but meanwhile..." he looked at Rei, "we need your help to battle those damn Weasel Demons. You seem to have a lot of strength, but your demon powers haven't activated yet, oh well."

"Demon powers? I'm a wolf demon?"

"Yes."

"That's...awesome! But what will Prince Zuko think?"

"Some prince, he's human, you shouldn't care."

"You're right..."

**Rei's been kidnaped,** **Zuko's worried as hell, and Jiro wants Rei to fight demons. Next time will be a love confession, new powers, and exploding emotions. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
